


Manhunt

by GreatValueJellyBean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dual POV, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, More tags will be added as the fic is updated, this is a re-write of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatValueJellyBean/pseuds/GreatValueJellyBean
Summary: Peridot debates on whether or not she should go to the game Steven invited her to.





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Manhunt is basically a game of hide and seek but in the dark.

Peridot sat with her head resting on her car’s steering wheel, questioning whether or not using the rest of her day to play some dumb game with a bunch of people she didn’t really know was a good idea.

There were so many other things she could be doing that would be a blatantly better use of her time, like binge watching the entirety of Camp Pining hearts again, or getting lost in some crappy fanfic.

Still, she really, really, did not want to disappoint Steven. After all he and his caretakers had done for her, the least she could do was play a round or two of some game before going home and probably passing out on the couch. 

She sighed and slouched more, startling herself as her head honked the horn.

She looked at the time and figured that if she didn’t leave now she would most definitely be late for it, and with a bit of hesitation, turned the car on, shifted into drive, and began pulling out of her driveway.

At least she tried to before she had to slam her foot on the brakes and honk at some guy who didn’t bother waiting for her to get out of the driveway.

She once more sighed and this time, managed to get on to the road. She reached over to turn the radio on only to find that it unsurprisingly didn’t work, and gave the dashboard a few bangs before it suddenly clicked on.

_Oh goodie, the one station I get to listen to today is country._

She cursed herself for still failing to get her radio fixed. Sure she didn’t leave the house often for anything other than restocking her Instant-Noodle supply but it was still infuriating that she couldn’t listen to her own music. 

She pulled up to an intersection right as the light turned green and took a right, coming onto the bridge. She looked to her left slightly and watched the sunset leave a mix of colors on the lake beneath her.

Looking out at the pretty view that seemed so entrancing, she only barely managed to pull her focus away before she rammed into the car in front of her as they slowed to a stop for a red light.

Not that doing so would’ve bothered her since it was the  _same asshole that didn’t wait for her._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling herself growing angrier. 

_Its not worth the paperwork Peridot, don't, don't ram into the clod in front of you._

She took another quick glance at the lake before the light turned green, and took an unplanned left as to not be behind the guy anymore.

Her unplanned left also resulted in her facing the pretty sky, which helped calm her down. She really did need to get out more. Maybe this game wouldn’t be so bad after all?

She took a right and another left. Another right followed by, yet another left, and saw herself coming up to the old fort and cemetery where the “Crystal Gems” had been told to meet up for the game.

Still she snickered at the corny name. It completely fit though being that, somehow, most of the people in this city had been given rock or gem names. She couldn’t judge either being that her name too was just like everyone else’s. 

People were very creative, clearly.

She wondered who the first person in the city was who happened to be named after a rock, as it most definitely kicked off the trend and led to today, where it was nearly impossible to not know three different people named Ruby. 

She pulled into a nearly-full parking lot and gave her dashboard a quick bang to turn off the radio when it failed to do so. She took a deep breath and turned her car off, preparing to be in such a big crowd, and hopped out, locking the door behind her.

Her feet weren’t on the ground for more than 10 seconds before she quite literally jumped at hearing her name so enthusiastically shouted from not more than 30 feet away, turning just in time to see a big lavender haired girl bound towards her and tackle her in a bear hug, twirling her around before dropping her in the grass with a not so graceful  _thud._

“Holy crap, you actually showed up Peridot! Jesus I think I need to get some glasses myself because I  _really_ can’t believe what I’m seeing. You actually rolled out of bed!”

She reached a hand down and Peridot took it, being pulled up and only barely catching herself as she landed back on her feet. She sighed, knowing it would be far from the last tonight, and leaned over to wipe the dirt off of her pants.

”Yes,  _Amethyst_ , I decided to grace you with my presence.” She puffed her chest and spread her arms out, “Take in the holy sight of me before I inevitably get sick of you and leave early.”

Amethyst snickered once more and grabbed Peridot by the wrist, leading her to the group of densely packed “Gems”. 

“You’re the last person we were waiting for. Stevens gotta know you’re here so he can finally explain the rules and boundaries and shit.”

”If only Pearl could hear you now.. I haven’t been here for more than three minutes and you’ve already sworn twice.”

”Oh loosen up a bit, it’s gonna be fun, promise.”

Peridot rolled her eyes as they made their way through the group of people that had arrived and towards the middle. Amethyst let her wrist go once they made it and ran into the center where Steven sat proudly on Garnet’s shoulders.

She started talking up to him, most likely saying something among the lines of “P-Snot is here, we can start now,” and he began to scan the crowd before laying eyes on Peridot. He gave a large toothy grin and waved, before clearing his throat and clapping loudly. Everyone quieted and looked up at him.

“Everyone is here now, so I’m gonna list the rules and boundaries now-“

Peridot didn’t bother listening to him, as she began to scan the crowd herself. She saw a few people she actually recognized and many more that she didn’t. She looked over at Steven again.

”-and please, no one hide in the trains again. We really don’t want a repeat of last time..”

She looked away again and went back to scanning the large group of people as it shifted. People slowly moved away from the group, seemingly getting ready to run for their spots whenever the game started.

With all the moving it created a small clearing that Peridot could barely see through. She moved a little to see clearly through it and froze as she saw bright blue eyes looking back at her through the clearing.

A loud clap rang out and everyone started running different directions, blocking the view of the girl Peridot had just locked eyes with in the process. 

Peridot only stood still as she watched everyone clear out. Once she could see the bench once more she saw that the girl had vanished with everyone too. She looked around once more and landed eyes on Steven, who still sat proudly on Garnet’s shoulders, his head deep in her hair as he counted down loudly for everyone.

She looked down and met eyes with Garnet, who only mouthed one word.

”Hide.”

And Peridot started running.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis waits for everyone else to arrive for the game of manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna wait to paste it tomorrow but, it’s already done so, here’s chapter two.

Lapis sat in her car waiting for Steven and his caretakers to arrive.

Did she want to be here? No. But she wouldn’t- no, couldn’t, say no to Steven. She might not  _like_ the other gems but, she’d do anything for Steven, and she’d do anything to make him happy, too. If that meant being crouched down uncomfortably for a couple hours while hiding in the dark, so be it. 

So she sat and waited for everyone else to arrive. Why she chose to be early, she didn’t know. She wasn’t  _that_ early but there was like, 25-30 people included in the group chat he made so, she’d be waiting a little _while._  

Yeah no, not her smartest decision, but, she knew if she wasn’t early that there was a good chance she wouldn’t show at all, or at the very least, be so late as to count her arrival redundant. 

Thankfully Steven lived close, and with someone like Pearl, they’d arrive  _exactly_ on time. Most of the gems lived together too so, most would come in bunches anyways.

She turned her car off and stepped out of the car, locking it. She looked around and spotted a very  _very_ inviting bench, and walked over to it before stepping up and plopping down on it. She looked out over the lake, watching as the sun begun to slowly dip into the horizon, the sun covering the lake in a mix of reds and oranges. She loved the water and times like this were only one of the many reasons why.

She took a deep breath and released it, taking in the calm and serenity of the lake, relaxing at the smell of the water not so far away from her.

She sat and took in the quiet a little longer before Greg pulled into the parking lot and Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet stepped out, Greg popping his head out and waving before driving off again. She smiled as Steven came running up and sat on the bench beside her. She gave him a quick hug and messed with his hair.

”Hi Lapis! I missed you!”

She smiled, “Hey Steven, I missed you too. How’s my beach summer fun buddy been doin’?” 

“I’ve been doing great! I can’t wait to play manhunt again. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

”Heh, I’m sure it will be.” 

Steven looked out at the lake and pointed out at it. “The view is so amazing today. You’d think I’d get sick of the view with how much I look at it but, I never do, even though it never really changes.”

Lapis looked back out at the lake and the two sat in silence for a little while, appreciating the view, and watching as the sun slowly dipped lower and lower, almost as if it was submerging into the water.

Eventually more people began to show up and slowly but surely a crowd began to grow around Steven and Lapis. Garnet eventually came over and scooped him up, placing him on her shoulders, and he began to take count of everyone who showed up. He seemed to be in his element.

At some point, Pearl had taken a seat next to her. She offered a small smile before messing with some of the items in her purse. She looked back up and offered a piece of gum, to which Lapis kindly declined. 

“Usually the games are much more smaller in terms of how many people are playing. Steven made sure to invite everybody this time around.”

”Yeah, I can tell.”

Pearl fidgeted with her hands a little bit before looking back over at Lapis. 

“I know you’re new to the game so, would you like to seek with Steven, Connie, and I? It might help you find some good hiding spots for the next time we play this.”

Lapis considered it but, eventually shook her head. “Nah I think I’ll just pray I find a good spot or something. Hope to not be found first.”

Pearl nodded and pursed her lips. “Ah yes, alright. Well, I’m going to go make sure Steven put on his bug spray so, I suppose I’ll see what hiding spot you’ve found for yourself later.” 

“Okay.”

Lapis watched as Pearl stiffly walked back towards Garnet and Steven, talking up to Steven only for him to roll his eyes and hop down to be sprayed.

Lapis scanned the crowd a little while before she heard Amethyst scream a name and run off, and with that she assumed the game would start soon, as Steven climbed back onto Garnet’s shoulders and people started to condense around him, eventually blocking her view of him.

It was a little while longer before she had heard Steven clap and listened to the crowd go silent. Steven began listing off the rules. People slowly distanced and some that were behind others crouched into a running position. The gems clearly took this game very seriously. She couldn’t say the same herself.

At some point a small opening appeared in the crowd and she looked through it, only for a short and very messy looking girl to move into view and stare right back at her. 

A short and very messy looking girl, with bright green eyes. 

She zoned out on them for a moment before Steven had clapped and people began to run every other direction. She figured it was her cue and hopped off the bench, running in the direction with the least amount of people heading towards it.

She looked back only to see the same girl looking at the bench where she had just been, and turned back to keep running.

_Weird._


	3. Snagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hiders happen to stumble upon train tracks.

Peridot had no idea as to where she was going, but kept running as fast as her legs could carry her, doing her best to refrain from stopping even when her chest ached from how hard she was pushing herself.

After what felt like a millennia of non-stop running, she finally allowed herself to slow down, albeit not very gracefully. Before she had even slowed to a complete stop she had landed on her knees and buckled over, practically hyperventilating as she tried to catch her breath. She stayed like that for a little while before she straightened her glasses and pushed herself up, her legs feeling much more sore than the last time she had gotten up from the ground.

While it was hard to see, Peridot managed to make out what looked to be the silhouette of a train, and walked towards it, using the train tracks to her advantage instead of walking in the grass, which would only end up making more noise.

She was thankful that the one part of Steven’s list of rules and boundaries she had listened to had been about the train, as otherwise she most likely would’ve hid inside them. She sat herself down on a coupling and removed her glasses to wipe them off with her shirt.

She took a look around, not sure of what to do or where to hide. She could hide under the train but she figured that would be unwise, as the seekers would most likely check the trains first due to a supposed incident that happened in a previous game.

She couldn’t go back though. In the amount of time it had taken her to snap back to reality and run to where she was now, she was almost certain that the seekers had begun to look for hiders. So she got up and did the only thing she could do and began to look around. She didn’t get to do that for very long however as a jagged board in the train tracks got caught on one of the legs of her baggy jeans and she tripped, causing a loud noise that ended up scaring animals and birds into moving.

If the seekers weren’t heading towards the train tracks before she caused a disturbance, they definitely were now...

_______________

Lapis found herself on the train tracks rather quickly after she had started running, and with no real understanding of the area, decided to follow them. 

She had started off running in the same direction as a few other people but they eventually split up, leaving Lapis seemingly alone. She figured people wouldn’t want to go towards the trains though being it seemed like a high risk area. That however only intrigued her more, seeing as it meant she had the whole area to herself to explore since no one else had seemingly decided to come here. She was sure she could find a rather decent spot.

After a little while of walking on the tracks, she saw herself coming up to the trains. She knew no one else had came over here but decided to check the trains out anyways, wondering what it would be like if she was able to hide in them herself.

She didn’t really see a draw-in feature about them, and hiding in them would mean opening the rusty metal doors which would easily alert seekers.

Granted, even then, the playing field was very large. Perhaps if she waited...

Nah. Not worth the risk or the labeling of “cheater.” She kept walking. This area couldn’t just be dirt and rock. There had to be some good spot she could find that would at least keep her from being the first found, if not the very last one.

Under the train would be stupid. On top of it, just as much. She could climb down the rocks leading to the lake but that was a steep climb she would  _not_ be making in the dark. Bushes seemed too obvious and pretty noticeable, considering that it would leave a dent in the overgrowth.

She sighed, leaning against one of the old train cars, relaxing for the moment and taking in the stillness of the lake. 

Suddenly, she heard something getting really close, really fast. She turned only to see a distant figure running towards her, and with only a slight bit of hesitation, jumped into the bushes to her right, only to land in a... trail?

_______________

Peridot struggled to get her pant leg free from the protruding plank in the dark. It didn’t help that her glasses were elsewhere, having fallen off of her face as she tripped. Unsure of how much time she had before she’d be found, she found herself losing hope fast. She figured it was just her luck anyways to be found first, or, lack thereof for that matter.

Honestly though, she didn’t want to be found first. While she hated the idea of participating in this dumb game originally, she found herself actually enjoying it, even though all she’d done so far was lose her breath and trip multiple times. It was oddly, exhilarating. So, instead of giving up, she took a deep breath, muttered “ _Fuck it”_ , and pulled as hard as she could, ripping the pant leg free. She then turned as fast as she could, feeling around the dirt and gravel for her glasses. 

She heard what sounded like footsteps running in her direction but kept searching anyways, determined to not let herself be found first. She felt something cold hit the tip of her finger and snagged it. 

_Yes! Hahaha, and you thought I’d be found first world. Well screw y-_

She didn’t get to finish that thought before something reached out of the bushes, grabbed her wrist and tugged her into them with it.

A voice quickly spoke up, albeit quietly, as to get Peridot to calm her down amidst her thrashing after being pulled into the bushes.

“Don’t move or say a damn word or I’m pushing you back out there to be found.”

Needless to say, she quickly stopped moving and refrained from making any noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys likin’ the rewrite so far? 
> 
> I’m very much enjoying how it’s coming out, and while I’m very much behind the original in terms of chapters, find myself very happy with it.


	4. Lakeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hiders decide to follow the hidden trail.

The two sat in silence, waiting for a sign that it was okay to move. They heard a couple set of feet running in their direction, before stopping a couple feet before where they were in the bush. 

“I could have sworn I heard something coming from over here...”

”It’s okay Steven, maybe it was just an animal or something? I don’t think people would come over here due to the trains.”

”Yeah, maybe. Let’s head back I guess, Pearl said not to get too far from her. Keep your eyes and ears open though, I still feel like someone is over here...”

And with that, the sound of footsteps resumed and began to distance. The two waited a little while longer before either decided to move, knowing that seekers were nearby. After a minute or two, Lapis pushed herself up and wiped herself off. She stared at the small girl in front of her who was still sitting.

She thought for a moment. While the idea of pushing her back out and forcing her to hide somewhere else was  _very_ amusing, she didn’t know if she could trust the girl, and she really didn’t want to be ratted out if the girl was found.

She sighed. She wanted to hide alone, but the best choice here was to let the girl stay and hide with her. No point risking what could lead to her being found.

”So, are you gonna get up or just sit there the entire game?”

The girl flinched and turned around, before quickly and clumsily pushing herself off the ground and stiffly raising an arm.

”R-right, sorry. I’m Peridot Olivine.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. “Cool. So, I figure we should probably follow the trail rather than stand in the bushes, visible to literally anyone who passes by. Unless you want to be found, feel free to follow.”

She turned around and began following the barely visible and overgrown trail, but stopped when she didn’t hear any footsteps coming from behind her. She turned only to see the messy blonde squinting at her hand, seemingly confused. 

“Um...”

The girl shot her eyes up and cleared her throat, before nodding and following.

It didn’t take the two very long before they found themselves in a clearing in the woods, what looked to be a small abandoned campsite laying in front of them, an opening to the lake and night sky on the other side of the camp.

Lapis relaxed at the sight of the water, and took a deep breath before looking around. 

The camp was a rough ovular shape, made up of two sections. One part of the camp, being where the trail led them too, was up higher on a flattened hill, with a small incline that led to the lower area, no more than 5 feet below them. A fallen tree laid on the hill, marks in the dirt beside it showing it was used to safely get down to the lower part of the camp. To her right was another fallen log, albeit much smaller, a small circle of rocks in front of it, no doubt once being used for a fire. Peridot walked over and planted herself onto it, fiddling with her hands as she did.

Lapis turned back towards the lake and walked closer to the edge of the hill, better examining the way down. She placed her hands onto the fallen tree to guide herself down, cringing as she placed her hand onto cold and soggy moss, and descended the hill.

Walking past a few stumps, plenty of twigs and some bundled and ripped up tarps, she exited the clearing, stepping out into the coast, walking carefully due to the fact she was walking on nothing but rocks. She watched as the water would slowly breathe, either adding or removing rocks from the coast, a few spiders moving to avoid it as it neared. She closed her eyes and just, breathed, letting the noises of the gentle water once again sweep her away to a not so distant shore, letting herself get lost in the peacefulness of the moment.

And then she heard a scream and a loud thud, turning only to see Peridot on her ass covered in dirt and twigs, clearly disheveled from a not-so-subtle tumble down the hill.

She almost felt bad for the girl but the sight was too much to just,  _not laugh at_ , and as such, she didn’t try to hold it. She laughed for a good minute or so, her face in her hands in an attempt to hide the inevitable snort that would manage to escape. Peridot, her face red from embarrassment, couldn’t help but laugh herself at her own clumsiness, and seeing Lapis practically cry from laughter only made her laugh harder.

The two eventually calmed down, albeit not for a good couple minutes or so. Lapis shook her head and walked up to Peridot, offering a hand to help her up. Peridot stared at it for a moment before taking it and being hoisted up, bending down to wipe herself clean when she was on her feet.

Lapis took a good look at the girl, and honestly if she didn’t know any better, she’d think the girl was homeless. Torn, dirty, and baggy clothing, incredibly messy hair, and glasses that seemed slightly too big for her face. 

She cleared her throat. “Lapis Lazuli.”

”Huh? W-what?”

“My name, is Lapis Lazuli.”

”Oh! Well, thank you, Lazuli, for saving me from the seekers earlier.”

She shrugged, “Eh, it’s nothing.” 

Peridot gave a shy smirk as she adjusted her glasses, looking past Lapis. “It’s really beautiful tonight, don’t you think?”

Lapis turned around to once again look out at the lake. She looked up at the star-lit sky. “Yeah, it is. I was taking it in before you went dirt sledding, actually.”

Peridot chuckled.

Lapis turned back around. ”Hey, I’m uh, sorry if I came off as an asshole or anything. I wasn’t exactly planning on hiding with anyone, especially not someone I don’t really know, you know?”

Peridot shifted slightly. “Yes, I understand. It’s no problem, don’t worry.”

The two stood in silence for a little while, slightly uneasy and unsure as to what they should do next, both quietly hoping that the other would pick up conversation. Neither did. Lapis crossed her arms and turned to walk out of the clearing and back onto the coast. She tried to lose herself in the calmness once more but couldn’t, feeling awkward. The sudden awkwardness between the two seemed overwhelming, Peridot feeling the same as she continued to stand in place

Lapis looked around and spotted another fallen tree to her right, parallel to the lake. She turned around and looked at Peridot, who only stared back, and walked to the tree, sitting down and continuing to look out at the lake.

_God I hate meeting new people._

Lapis placed her head in her hands and sighed, unsure as to what exactly happened that made everything shift so suddenly. She opened her eyes and spotted a flat rock, bending down to pick it up and chucking it out at the lake, watching it skip twice before plunging into the dark water.

”How do you even do that..?”

Lapis looked over and saw Peridot looking out at the lake, hands in her hoodie pocket. 

“Well uh, you find a flat rock and you just, I don't know, throw it like a frisbee?”

Peridot turned and raised an eyebrow, before looking down and looking for a flattish stone. She picked one up and, tossed it. It sunk.

”Well, if you think about it, it kinda skipped once right?”

Peridot looked over at her for a couple seconds before lightly chuckling. “Yeah, I guess.” She walked over and sat on the log beside her.

”Try it again, but, put less force behind it maybe? Think like a frisbee, not a shield.”

So she tried again, and the rock, sunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Hopefully I’ll be back with the next chapter soon!
> 
> (If not it’s because I’m being a hobbit in my room playing MUA3. Oops.)


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get to know each other a little better.

The two sat skipping rocks for a while (more so Lapis as Peridot just kept throwing sinkers), making small chat while doing so, occasionally asking one another a question that gave each other a better idea of who they were. Most of the questions were small though. 

They weren’t as simple as say, “What’s your favorite color”, but they were simple.

Peridot sighed before throwing another rock, only to be surprised when it actually skipped along the surface twice before plunging into nothingness. She turned to look at Lapis, pointing her hand out at the water. Her face had lit up and she wore an incredibly huge smile as if she had just accomplished a life-long goal. Her wide toothy smile made her look like a little kid, and Lapis couldn’t help but feel proud and smile a little herself, too.

”Lapis! I actually did! I finally skipped a rock!” 

“Heh, yeah, and it only took you like, eighty tries or something. The real question is though, can you do it  _again?_ ”

Peridot’s smile faltered for a second before returning. “Of course I can!” She searched for another smooth stone, quickly grabbing it when she spotted one, and reeled her arm back before throwing it. 

And... it sunk.

Lapis snorted and tossed her own, watching it skip thrice and falling under the small waves of the lake.

”Well, you can’t have em’ all.”

Peridot sighed and crossed her arms. “I still consider it a win that I did it at all. And, for the record, it took eighty  _two_ tries.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m bored of skipping rocks. Let’s do something else.”

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “Like what? 21 questions or something?” 

Lapis turned and looked at her. “Really? 21 questions? What are you like, 12?”

”23, actually.”

”You look 12.”

Peridot gasped and slapped her on the shoulder. “Hey!”

Lapis only laughed in retaliation. “I’m sorry, I swear.” She rolled her eyes. “Not my fault you just so happen to be the height of an elementary student. Hell, I think Steven might even be taller than you. And hey, take it as a compliment. Looking twelve is better than looking forty.”

“I’ll have you know some of my favorite actors are forty and don’t look a day over twenty.”

”Whatever. Seriously though, 21 questions? Most people only play a game like that if they’re trying to get into someone’s pants.”

Peridot felt her face warm up and instinctively crossed her arms. She looked away. “I don’t know what you’re implying.” She pushed a stray hair out of her face before looking back. “It was merely the first thing that popped into my head. It was purely an example of what we  _could_ do.”

”Yeah yeah, whatever. While we’re at it we should also play Eye-Spy.”

”Very funny, Lazuli.” 

“I try.”

”Look, if you’re bored of skipping rocks and don’t like my suggestions, why don’t  _you_ make a suggestion.”

Lapis hummed to herself, unsure of what to do but not exactly caring for a kids game or something stupid among those lines. There wasn’t much they could ask each other anyways since they’d shared plenty with each other while just, skipping rocks. At least, nothing left that wasn’t incredibly personal or something she wouldn’t want to talk about.

Fuck it. She’ll bite.

”Whatever. We can play your dumb little game if you want. I got nothin’.” She turned and met eyes with Peridot, leaning in slightly and cocking her head.

” _I guess we'll_ _just have to wait and see if you really are trying to get into my pants_ _._ ” 

The nerd backed up fast as her face deepened in color, sputtering gibberish as she did so, unable to form a coherent sentence, or word for that matter.

“I- wha- you just- ahhh...” She placed her face in her hands and loudly exhaled before sitting up and taking a deep breath. “Y-Yes. I ss-suppose we will.”

Lapis snorted and broke into laughter at the whole display. She lightly punched the nerd in the shoulder. “I’m just messing with you. Now, unless you brought a quarter or something, how do we find out who goes first?”

Peridot sighed. “I assumed so. And, I  _am_ the one who brought the idea up. Therefore I should go first.”

”Yeah, aight. That sounds fair.”

Peridot smirked. “Then it’s settled. I’ll start.  _Ahem_ , how did you meet Steven?”

Lapis blinked, and turned towards the water. She stared out at the lake for a moment, and took a deep breath.

”Well, he just, sorta found me one day sitting alone at the beach, and plopped down next to me. Started talking about and showing me this dumb app he downloaded on his phone that had a bunch of sound effects, and just, kept clicking this one that made a fart sound  _over_ and  _over_ again. Eventually I broke and started laughing and we just kept talking. We became ‘Beach Summer Fun Buddies’ and he’d come sit with me at the beach every day or so. 

She took a deep breath and smiled.

”I wanted so hard to push him away at first so I could just, I don't know, sit in my self pity, but I couldn’t say no to that kid. He’s just too cute and pure for his own good.”

She turned and met eyes with Peridot, who had an expression of astonishment. Lapis felt a slight blush creep up.

“What’s that look for?!”

“I just didn’t know you could be so,  _sappy._ ” She laughed.

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Shut up. What about you?”

”Oh. Well...”

It was Peridot’s turn to look out at the lake and reflect for a moment.

“When I first met him and the ‘Crystal _Clods_ ’, I was... less than nice to them. I’m not going to get into why but I just, wasn’t. After a few more run-ins with them, Steven managed to run into me _alone._ He talked to me, not caring about how poorly I treated them before hand, and we got to know each other. Eventually he and the Gems helped me deal with what I was going through and I’ve sorta just, hung out with them ever since. They’re nice people, the Crystal Gems. Pretty much my family at this point.”

”Yeah. I get that...”

Peridot looked back at Lapis and the two stared at each for a moment before turning and looking out at the lake for a little while, letting the silence overtake them momentarily, both reflecting on their past and how much they’ve changed. 

“That question was too deep. I think I prefer the simple questions like ‘favorite color’.”

”Agreed.”

Peridot coughed.

”So...  _what’s your favorite color?_ ”

”Are you being serious?”


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two continue to get to know one another.

Peridot looked Lapis up and down. “Let me guess, magenta? Wait wait, I got it! Pink. You love pink don’t you.”

Lapis only rolled her eyes. 

“No? Hm. Maybe green?”

Lapis turned and squinted at Peridot. “Totally. As a matter of fact that’s the only reason I’m talking to you. The bright green hoodie goes too well with the torn pants and flecks of dirt that I just couldn’t help but pull you into my spot to get to know you.” She raised her hands and shook them around, “You got me, congrats. You gonna ask an actual question?”

“Hmpf.” Peridot looked back out at the water to think. “I don’t know, how long have you lived here?”

Lapis raised her eyebrows and looked down. “Uhh, like, 7 years, I think? I came from Hawaii. Wanted something different and new so I just, left. I’ve never really been sure if it was a good idea but, I did meet Steven so.”

”You’re Hawaiian?”

”It’s not your turn to ask a question, but yes. How else would I be so tan? Winter is like, 8 months here.”

”Fair point.”

“Mhm. So, what do you do in your spare time?”

Peridot once more gazed at the water. “Well.. okay, so, don’t judge me on this, but. I’m really into this terrible Canadian teen drama called _Camp Pining Hearts._ So, yeah. I watch that a lot in my spare time.“

She prepared for a jab or something from Lapis, but when she didn’t say anything she couldn’t help but be curious, and looked over to look at Lapis. She couldn’t be completely positive as it was dark, but she was pretty sure Lapis’ face had slightly deepened in color.

“ _Wait._ Don’t tell me..”

Lapis nodded her head.

”Seriously?! You watch it too?”

Lapis sighed. “Yes, I watch that god awful show too. Steven indirectly got me into it.” 

“Indirectly?”

”Found a box of old tapes in the spare room when I was staying there for a bit and was curious so, I popped it in. Ended up watching the first three seasons in like, two days?”

”I watched the first four seasons in one day.”

Lapis laughed. “I don’t think that’s necessarily something you should be proud of Peridot.”

Peridot shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I, personally, am proud of it. Glad I stopped at four though. Fifth season is  _terrible.”_

”That is an understatement and you know it. Anyways, your question.”

“Right. Hmm. Are you, seeing anyone?” 

Lapis looked over and raised an eyebrow. Peridot felt her face begin to warm.

“And you said you didn’t suggest 21 questions to get into my pants, right?”

Peridot only nodded, knowing full well that whatever she could’ve said would’ve came out a stuttery mess. 

“Well. No, I’m not.” She turned away, suddenly seeming more interested in the ground, kicking rocks into the lake in front of them. 

“S-sorry. It was just the first thing that came to mind.”

Lapis looked back up and shrugged. “It’s fine. Just, don’t want to talk about relationships.”

“Understood.”

“Yeah. So, any plans for tomorrow?”

“Uh. No? I work at home so, I usually finish my work and then just sort of lounge around with my dog.”

Lapis perked back up at this. “You have a dog? Please tell me you have pictures.” 

“Heh, yeah. She's my emotional support dog. My living anxiety blanket, if you will." She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and dug out the photo she kept in it. "She's a real people puppy. Loves everyone she comes into contact with, I swear. I don't think I've ever even heard her growl." She handed the photo to Lapis, whose eyes unsurprisingly lit up. "Her names Pumpkin."  
  
"She's absolutely precious. How old is she?"

"A little older than two years old. I got her a little bit after I moved out of Steven's house. She... helps quite a bit, since I'm living on my own now."  
  
"I want to meet her."  
  
"Not surprised. Everyone does." Peridot looked out at the lake and sighed. 

 

_I've really enjoyed this, somehow. Hanging out and joking around with Lapis. It's not like I have many people I enjoy, or even can, hang out with..._   
_Oh what the hell._

 

"Maybe we could arrange that..? Meeting her, I mean.. I-If you want to that is!"  
  
Lapis looked up from the photo and met eyes with Peridot. Her eyes seemed to hold a life in them that wasn't present the other times their eyes had met. "Wait really? I can meet her? Hell yeah, I'd love that!"  
  
Peridot chuckled. "I'm sure she'll love you. Like I said, she does everyone."  
  
"Don't be surprised if I steal her."  
  
"People have tried. They haven't been heard from in a while."  
  
The two chuckled. Lapis handed the photo back to Peridot who promptly put it away with her wallet.   
  
"I guess It's my turn to ask again so, what about you? Do _you_ have anything planned tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I planned on calling in sick to work and just sorta laying around all day, if that counts."  
  
"I guess it does? Well. I suppose the most important question is, would you _like_ to do something tomorrow, by chance..? If not that is entirely fine and I respect your decision _but you did say you wanted to meet Pumpkin._ "   
  
Lapis' eyes widened again. "Wait you were serious? I can meet Pumpkin? You know, I'd almost say you're trying to get into my pants with your dog but goddammit it's working because I want, I _need_ , to meet that lovely little furball of yours, so yes. I'd love to."  
  
Peridot felt her face warm slightly and sighed. "I _swear_ I'm not trying to get into your pants Lazuli..."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Give me your phone so I can put my number in it." Lapis reached her hand out and waited for Peridot to place her phone in it after unlocking it.  
  
Lapis snorted. "Do you seriously have the Camp Pining Hearts flag as your background?"  
  
"Look, I know you like the show too, so you're not in the right place to judge me over that."  
  
Lapis only rolled her eyes, and began to put her contact into Peridot's phone. "There you go. You best not forget to message me either or I will track you down through Steven and steal that dog for myself."  
  
"You say that like you wouldn't try to steal her even if I had you over."  
  
"I mean, yeah."  
  
A sudden crunch from their left drew the two from their conversation. They both looked over to see a red-faced Steven and Connie a few feet away, seemingly trying to sneak up on the two. They both stood up straight and walked over, each tagging one of them on the shoulder.  
  
"We were trying to scare you two but I accidentally stepped on a stick." Steven spoke up and scratched his head.  
  
"You guys have a really cool hiding spot! It's beautiful down here." Steven nodded in agreement to Connie. "This is the first time either of you have played right? How did you even manage to find this place?"  
  
Lapis shrugged. "I don't know. It kinda found us to be honest."   
  
"Well, regardless, congrats you guys! You're the last ones we needed to find!" Steven smiled. "I can't believe you both won your first game!"

Peridot chuckled. "Thanks Steven. I guess I can't say I'm surprised. This spot was incredibly hidden. I'm surprised you two even found it honestly."  
  
Connie giggled. "We heard you guys laughing from the tracks. It just took us a while to find our way down."  
  
Lapis nudged Peridot. "I guess no one heard your tumble after all."   
  
Peridot only rolled her eyes.


	7. Prologue End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two walk back to the parking lot and say goodbyes.

The two stood up from the old log, stretching after being sat for so long. They watched Steven and Connie run back to Pearl who had walked out from behind the bushes at the lake opening. Peridot sighed.   
  


“Well, I guess that’s that. As much as I’ve enjoyed being down here with you, we should probably start heading back. Poor Pumpkin has probably got to go to the bathroom by now...”

”Yeah, I guess we probably should.”

 

 

The two remained standing, neither taking a step back towards the old camp, both lingering in the now awkward and still conversation, hoping for it to pick back up. Peridot looked out towards the lake.   
  


“Thanks again, for bringing me into your spot. I really appreciate it.”

”Like I said before, it’s no problem really. I mean yeah, it would’ve been a lot more quiet down here for sure but, I think I can live with the decision I made.” Lapis chuckled and crossed her arms, feeling the bumps on her cold skin as the slight breeze pushed onto them. ”You wanna walk back together?”

Peridot looked back quickly, her eyes wide. “Yeah, sure!”

Lapis laughed, Peridots face growing warmer as it deepened in color. The two walked back in silence, the only sound between them being the small waves crashing against the coast. They entered the lower camp and walked to the fallen tree, noticing the smaller footprints trailing up and down beside it that weren’t there when they first descended the small hill, and made their way back up, Lapis keeping an eye on Peridot incase she began to slip again. They turned to look towards the lake again once they reached the top.

Peridot pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. “It really  _is_ a nice hiding spot, isn’t it?”

Lapis sighed in agreement as the two watched the lake slowly breathe, the moons glow and distorted reflection dancing across the waves. She wanted to go back down, missing the closeness to the water, but instead breathed in to get one good smell of the lake water before they turned to continue back towards the parking lot.   
  


They pushed their way through the dirt path, making sure to follow it as best as they could through the tall grass and weeds. Eventually they found themselves back at the beginning, climbing through the bush that kept the pathway hidden, and were surprised to be able to see the train tracks as clearly as they could. They walked on the tracks, stepping on each board almost in sync.   
  


Lapis scratched her neck. “You know Peridot, I actually had a lot of fun tonight. Talking to you, I mean. Normally I hate conversation with anyone other than Steven but, I’m thankful that I got stuck hiding with _you_ of all people. I had a good time.”

Peridot laughed. “Gee, how flattering. But, I did too Lapis.” She looked up at Lapis. “At first, I really got the idea that you wanted to kill me, but, I’m glad that my redeeming qualities pushed you otherwise.” 

Lapis laughed. “Yeah, sure. If that’s what you want to call it. I was just afraid that your nasally cries for help would scare any birds around and alert seekers of my hiding spot.”

Peridot gasped and lightly pushed Lapis, the two laughing for a bit before they calmed down, resuming walking. As they got closer to the parking lot the two gradually slowed down, both unsure about how they felt but both sure that they didn’t want the night to end just yet. 

Eventually Peridot spoke up once more. “So... you maybe want to hang out and meet Pumpkin tomorrow, or something?”

Lapis answered almost immediately with a yes, knowing well that she had never answered a question so fast before in her life. She blushed.   
  


Lapis was  _not_ a people person. She hated conversation with anyone other than Steven and _maybe_ Garnet’s parents. She hated doing things, or going out. She hated making plans she knew she’d almost never keep. As corny as it was, she couldn’t help but feel that the small nerd beside her changed those things about her, at least for the little while they’d been stuck hiding with one another. Lapis couldn’t tell if she liked that or not, but wasn’t willing to question it yet. For the moment, the thoughts and feelings that this new friendship brought were like a high. A feeling Lapis hadn’t felt in a long time in her mundane life.   
  


She didn’t want to lose that feeling.   
  


She recomposed herself, sighing through her nose. “Yeah, I think I’d enjoy that.”

They looked at one another and smiled, Peridot readjusting her glasses before speaking, “I’m happy to hear that Lapis.” Lapis felt herself genuinely smile back.  
  
Falling back into a nice silence while the two walked, Lapis couldn't help but let her mind wander, thinking not just about her bed waiting for her at home, but thoughts about the nerd beside her. Despite her general dislike of people, she looked forward to the idea of hanging out with Peridot again sometime. She actually felt glad that she managed to meet someone who she could look at without disdain. She felt like they were equal (even though Peridot was like, a whole head shorter).  
  
She looked over at Peridot, observing the girls features that the moonlight shining down on them accentuated. Something she hadn't noticed before was the splash of freckles on her forehead that formed an almost perfect triangle right in the middle, the rest of her forehead being pretty much void of them. It was cute, and fit the rest of the girls features that were almost elfish: She had fair skin, an upturned nose splashed with freckles like her cheeks. She had a pointed chin and fair, soft lips. Lapis couldn't help but think her looks fit her character, and her wild messy hair only added to the look. It was undeniably Peridot, simply put.   
  


_And her eyes..._ bright emerald green that  glimmered in the moonlight.

Lapis had always been told that her bright blue eyes were amazing or beautiful, something she never quite saw or cared for herself. She wondered if what she was seeing right now was what everyone else always saw in hers,  _in Peridot’s._ Lapis had never seen such a bright, beautiful shade of green before. She didn’t even _like_ the color green, but she couldn’t deny the beauty that Peridot’s eyes held, like little gemstones. 

Peridot’s looks heavily contrasted her own. Tan, caramel skin with the faintest hint of freckles. Dark blue hair she had dyed a week prior, with the smallest bit of jet black noticeable at her roots. Her face was rounder, not as pointed or slim. She was also noticeably taller and thinner. The two heavily contrasted in looks like they did personalities. Lapis couldn’t help but find that funny.   
  


They heard a few voices as they got closer to the parking lot, the loudest voice undoubtedly belonging to Amethyst.

Peridot looked up at Lapis, “I wonder if they’re waiting for us? I mean, they did say we were the last ones they found so it’s not like they have any reason to still be here.”

Lapis shrugged, “Maybe they just want to further congratulate us.”

Peridot gave Lapis a cocky grin, “I suppose we best not keep them waiting then, hm? I’ll race you to the parking lot.”

Lapis snorted and grinned back, “Seriously? You’re gonna race  _me?_ No offense shorty, but I’d have to say you don’t stand a chance.”

“So just because I’m short you think I run slower?”

”Pretty much.”

Peridot laughed, ”Let’s test that theory then, shall we?”

Lapis didn’t have time to properly respond as Peridot started sprinting. Lapis had no other choice to run after her.

”Hey, no fair, that’s cheating!”

Peridot only cackled in reply. Lapis had to give it to the short girl, she was fast. Not as fast as someone who was on the swim  _and_ track team in high school, but, fast.   
  


Lapis closed the distance rather easily but slowed to run alongside Peridot. “Cheeky start. Shame I’m faster than you though.”

Peridot, breathing heavily, only shook her head. “Not... over yet.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow and watched as Peridot willed herself to run faster. It was actually rather impressive seeing the short, clumsy girl actually manage to run as fast and well as she was, without just toppling over. Lapis had seen people push themselves over their limit and it always ended with skinned knees and hands.   
  


Lapis sped up but continued to trail behind Peridot, letting the girl win the race and stopping beside her to pat her on the back as she caught her breath.   
  


“Pushed yourself a little too hard didn’t you?”

Peridot wheezed and lifted a finger, “Still... beat you...”

”Yeah yeah. Just focus on breathing first before you gloat about your ‘win.’”

Steven ran up to them and tackled Lapis in a hug. She messed with his hair and hugged back.

”Hi guys! We wanted to wait for you!” Steven pulled back from Lapis and looked at Peridot, now laying in the grass. “Is she dying?”

Lapis laughed, “No, she’ll make it. She decided to race me back to the parking lot.” She bent down to whisper in Steven’s ear, “Don't let her know I let her win.”

Steven smiled up at Lapis and gave a thumbs up, before helping Peridot back on her feet, wiping the grass off her back. Amethyst eventually walked up and gave Peridot a big slap on the back, nearly toppling the girl back onto the grass.  
Amethyst cackled, “Congrats on winning P’dot! I’m shocked you weren’t the first found, let alone that you of all people would actually win!” She looked up at Lapis and grinned. “And you too, blue! God, I’m surprised neither of you two killed each other. Y’all are both so uptight that I can’t even begin to fathom how you two managed to hide together for so long.”

Amethyst grew a shit eating grin and nudged Peridot in the side, “Or were you too doin’ something else down there? I mean you two  _were_ pretty damn close to the trains. Would certainly explain why you two are getting along so well.”

Peridot and Lapis blushed and looked away. Pearl squawked at Amethyst from the parking lot and ran up to escort a very puzzled and confused looking Steven back to his fathers van, Amethyst following behind. “Whatever, I’m just joking. I’m glad you two finally have a friend other then Steven. Congrats on winning the game tonight!”

The two watched as Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven pilled into the van, Steven shouting goodbyes before the back doors closed and the van drove off, making the two the last ones still at the fort. They looked at one another and laughed, still flustered from what Amethyst was implying.   
  


“So...” Peridot spoke up, “You’re good for tomorrow?”

Lapis smiled and nodded, “Of course. I can’t wait to meet Pumpkin!”

”I’m sure she can’t wait to meet you either.”   
  


The two stood, staring at each other in an awkward silence. A battle to see who would speak next or walk away first.

Lapis laughed lightly and crossed her arms. She couldn’t help but feel like she was acting like a giddy teenager again, but it was a change of pace that she wasn’t exactly unhappy with. 

“I guess we should probably, plan it out tomorrow, yeah?”

Peridot laughed and nodded, “Totally. I wake up pretty early by the way, so I’ll be up around 7-8am.”

”Okay. I’ll probably be up around 9 so, give me a call anytime after that.”

”Sounds like a plan.”

 

Neither moved, going back to an awkward silence the two had grown familiar with throughout the night. 

Lapis turned to look out at the lake, watching the lighthouse in the distance shine light across the lake. She sighed, beginning to realize how tired she had become. “It’s really beautiful tonight. It’s not often I can get out and watch the night sky.”

Peridot nodded. “It really is.”

It was clear neither wanted to leave yet, despite both knowing that they should. Lapis wished she could sit down and star gaze, but knowing they had plans tomorrow made her refrain. She turned to look at Peridot, now standing beside her, her green eyes still shining brightly. Peridot eventually turned to look back at Lapis, and while she once more felt like she was acting like a teenager, couldn’t help but feel entranced and locked in place with Peridot’s beautiful eyes staring back at her. Lapis blushed and began to laugh, Peridot laughing with her.

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck, ”I guess we should get going. You did say Pumpkin would probably have to go to the bathroom by now. I can’t stand the thought of making that poor puppy wait any longer.”

Peridot rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yeah, you’re right. We have plenty of time tomorrow to stand in awkward silence anyways.” 

They both laughed, walking together to their cars that happened to be parked next to one another. Lapis’s dark royal sports car next to Peridot’s green, banged up pickup truck. Yet another noticeable difference between the two that made Lapis laugh.   
  


Lapis got into her car and shut the door, Peridot standing outside with her hands in her pockets. She rolled the window down and looked up at Peridot. “So, tomorrow right?”

Peridot nodded, “That is correct.”

Lapis smiled, “Great. Don’t forget to call me, dork.” Lapis mimicked calling and winked at the girl, causing Peridot to blush as she began pulling out of her parking spot and driving. She laughed as she watched the girl in her rear view mirror standing completely still, seemingly star struck.   
  


She actually couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had been sitting on that log for like six months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Some of you might have read my old, unfinished version of Manhunt, so lemme just quickly explain why I’m re-writing it. 
> 
> Basically, I felt that I could make a better story, and wanted to fix problems with the first version. I also plan on pacing myself as to not get burnt out so quickly like I did last time. 
> 
> If you haven’t read the old one and want to, I left it up so by all means, go check it out, and regardless of if you read the old one or not, I hope you enjoy the story I’m writing now. :)


End file.
